


Under my Skin

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, HP: EWE, I just want him to be happy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Severus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle Of Hogwarts all Severus wanted was a quiet life with his potions. Then a certain bushy-haired professor had to go and mess up with all his plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Despite all evidence to the contrary, Severus was a fairly simple man.

All he wanted in life was peace and quiet to work on his potions. It had been ten years since the war and he was back teaching at Hogwarts. But ever since the arrival of a certain Professor Granger all his ideas of a peaceful year went out the window.

True, she wasn't quite as irritating as she once was. In fact she had developed into a rather....delectable woman. He was under no illusions when he came to his physical charms. The years had been far better to her than they had to him. His last attack from Nagini had left unsightly scars on his neck. Added to the patchwork of scars on his back from Lord-He-Who-Was-An-Anagram, his sallow skin and unsavoury features, he was light years out of her league. But that didn't stop him from having inappropriate thoughts about her.

When Hermione...no, Professor Granger had been introduced as the new Muggle Studies professor, Severus was prepared to meet the annoying teenager he’d last seen. He'd been surprised to see a beautiful woman in her stead. Her hair was still as uncontrollable as ever but her brown eyes were now shining with experience and life. Even worse was the fact that now she could talk to him on an equal footing. Was it not bad enough that she was smart and beautiful, she also had to be witty?! It was as if the universe was out to get him. She was under the illusion that they were friends of some sort and perversely, seemed to enjoy his company. The angrier he got, the tighter she held on. Even his legendary tongue couldn't save him, she gave as good as she got. It was sweet torture sitting next to her, talking to her, smelling her, feeling the brush of her hand against his; he felt like he would explode! And the dreams; he had never been so glad he was a strong occlumens. Surely he was breaking some law, having such salacious fantasies about his former student. How embarrassing, the terrifying Bat of the Dungeons had been reduced to a love-struck buffoon.


	2. Chapter 2

***Two years earlier***

Severus was in his dungeons when he received a note from Minerva asking him to come to her office. He thought his days of being summoned to the Head’s would be over with the old man’s death but apparently not.

The castle was chilly in the morning, he was sad to leave the warmth of the fire. Wrapping himself in his thick warm cloak, he set off towards the office.

“Mimbulus mimbletonia” he muttered to the gargoyle at the door.

Minerva was behind her desk, her expression narrowed as she marked a stack of Transfiguration papers.

“Ah, Severus, you’re here” she said, looking up from her work.

“Obviously”

Her eyes narrowed but she made no reply. She’d been walking on eggshells around him, ever since he returned to teaching. As if she was afraid he would attack her. Even though he’d probably sacrificed the most in keeping them alive during the war, he was yet to receive even a word of thanks. Everyone seemed to assume all he had done was to atone for his betrayal of the Potters. It wasn’t even enough to redeem him. No one seemed to notice him; it was as if he was some vaguely disgusting creature squashed at the bottom of a shoe, just interesting enough to warrant a second glance but nothing more.

“Now; I called you to discuss the small matter of our new Muggle Studies professor”

“And why, pray tell, did you think that was of any importance to me?” Severus sneered.

Minerva flashed him a cold look that would have turned several of her first years into stone.

“I have decided to give Miss Granger the position. I know you never did get along well with her and must warn you that if I hear of anything bad happening to her, I will be most ruthless in her defence”

“Ah, the consummate Gryffindor”, Severus drawled “assuming that the sneaky Slytherin is no doubt harbouring thought of malice”

“You will not take that tone with me!” Minerva hissed.

“I will speak to you in whichever manner I presume to”

Minerva’s eyes took on a look of calculating shrewdness. “I know you have never liked Potter. But surely you must have outgrown your childish behaviour! He saved your life! He didn't have to but he did. Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger are the only reason you're alive and not in Azkaban. So you will be on your best behaviour from the moment she steps through that door!”

“So you expect me to grovel because she saved my life?!”

“Don’t be silly Severus!” Minerva spat out “I want you treat her with the respect she deserves! She’s a hero; she saved the entire wizarding world.”

Severus heard the implied message loud and clear. He was not a hero. He should consider himself lucky that the great and mighty Potter had deigned to save him.

Minerva moved towards the fireplace, straightening her jacket as she went.

“She’ll be here soon.”

A quickly revolving figure appeared in the fireplace. It finally spun to a stop and Granger stepped out, brushing ash off her cloak.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts” Minerva said, enveloping her in a warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written a few chapters o this story but reading it again, I'm not sure I'm very happy with them. I might take a few days to rewrite those so the next update will be in a while.
> 
> Did you know I'm on [tumblr](http://thetrueliesofafangirl.tumblr.com)?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Criticism? All will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
